The present invention relates to a canister for containing a particulate-type product. More particularly, it relates to a paper and plastic based canister for storing a particulate-type product, such as a ready-to-eat cereal, configured to satisfy consumer preferences.
An extremely popular form of packaging for dry, particulate-type products sold to consumers is a paper carton. A wide variety of different products are packaged in this form, ranging from consumable items such as cereals and baking goods to non-consumable items such as laundry detergents and de-icing salt pellets. Paper cartons present a number of advantages for manufacturers, retailers and ultimate consumers. For example, paper cartons are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and provide a number of flat surfaces onto which product or promotional information can be displayed. Further, paper cartons normally assume a rectangular, parallel-piped shape and are therefore readily stackable. Thus, a retailer can maximize shelf space while fully displaying the product. Obviously, consumers likewise find the stackability characteristic desirable for home storage. Finally, paper cartons are typically sized in accordance with consumer preferences such that a desired amount or volume of product is provided with each individual carton.
Certain types of products are amenable to storage within a paper carton alone. Generally speaking, however, a paper carton cannot, in and of itself, adequately maintain product integrity. For example, a paper carton likely will not prevent aroma, moisture, contaminants, small insects, etc. from passing through to the contained product. Thus, packaging for virtually all particulate-type products requires an additional container or liner disposed within the paper carton. This is especially true for consumable/food products. A widely accepted technique for maintaining product integrity is to place the product into an inner container or bag, that in turn is stored in the carton (commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cbag in a boxxe2x80x9d). The bag is typically made of a plastic or glassine material and is sealed about the product. In this sealed form, the bag maintains product freshness and protection against insect infestation, whereas the outer paper carton provides packaging strength and display. Alternatively, a double packaging machine (DPM) technique may be employed to form a plastic or glassine liner within a paper carton. Regardless of the exact manufacturing process, the resulting packaging configuration includes a box with an inner liner that serves as a barrier material. One readily available example of this packaging approach is a ready-to-eat cereal, although it should be understood that a wide variety of other products are similarly packaged.
The box with an inner liner packaging approach is universally employed. In fact, from a manufacturer""s standpoint, box with an inner liner packaging satisfies a number of important criteria including low cost, stackability, and large, flat surfaces for displaying product and promotional information. Unfortunately, however, consumers may encounter several potential drawbacks. These possible disadvantages are perhaps best illustrated by reference to a ready-to-eat cereal product.
Most ready-to-eat cereal products are sold to consumers with the box with an inner liner packaging format. Thus, to consume the cereal, the user must first open the paper carton. In this regard, a top portion of the carton typically forms at least two flaps folded on top of one another. The flaps are normally at least partially adhered to one another with an adhesive. By pulling or otherwise tearing one flap away from the other, a consumer can then access the inner bag. An all too common problem is that the selected adhesive creates too strong of a bond between the flaps, making flap separation exceedingly difficult. In fact, consumers may become frustrated with the separation process and resort to partially or completely tearing both flaps away from the carton. A related problem is found with a reclosure feature often times incorporated into the flaps. For example, one of the flaps may be provided with a tab, whereas the other flap includes a perforated slot positioned to receive the tab for reattachment of one flap to the other. Obviously, where the consumer has torn both flaps from the carton, the reclosure feature is unavailable. Additionally, the reclosure feature is sometimes difficult for a consumer to understand and properly use. For example, consumers often tear the flap in the region of the slot such that the slot can no longer maintain the tab.
Once the carton has been opened, the consumer must then open the inner bag. Once again, this may be a cumbersome procedure. More particularly, an elongated seal is typically formed and extends along a top portion of the bag. This seal is broken (or xe2x80x9copenedxe2x80x9d) by pulling apart opposite sides of the bag. In some instances, the so-formed seal is too rigid for simple opening. Even further, a person with reduced dexterity and strength, such as a child or elderly individual, may have difficulty in breaking an even relatively light seal. As a result, attempts at opening the inner bag or liner often result in an undesirable tear along a side of the bag, causing unacceptable product displacement from the bag, or an uneven opening. The person may resort to using a knife or scissors, possibly resulting in bodily harm to the user.
Once the carton and bag or liner have been opened, the consumer is then ready to pour the contents from the package. Due to the flexible nature of the inner bag, the actual opening through which the product flows is unpredictable. That is to say, the opening formed in the bag is not uniform or fixed. As a result, a larger than expected volume of product may unexpectedly pour from the container. Alternatively, where the inner bag has not been properly opened, product flow may be too slow. Further, although the flaps will have been folded upwardly to allow for product flow, an inherent bias or bend typically causes the flaps to extend upwardly relative to a top of the carton. Thus, the flaps will impede a user from visually confirming acceptable product volume and flow. As a result, the user may not be able to visually identify an unacceptable product flow rate until after an undesirably large volume of product has been distributed from the package. Additionally, the inner bag typically is not secured to the carton. During a subsequent pouring operation, then, the entire bag may undesirably be released from the carton. Finally, a potential concern arises relating to the ease with which a user can handle the carton during the pouring operation. To this end, the carton is typically configured to form an elongated rectangular cylinder having four rigid, ninety-degree corners. This rigid construction can render grasping of the package difficult, especially for a user with limited hand dexterity, such as a child or elderly individual.
A further consumer concern relating to box with an inner liner packaging stems from attempts to reclose the package for subsequent storage of remaining product. Again with reference to widely employed ready-to-eat cereal packaging, following dispensing of a portion of the cereal from the package, the user is then required to roll or fold the top portion of the bag or liner over onto itself so as to xe2x80x9cclosexe2x80x9d the bag. It is not uncommon for a user to simply forget to perform this operation. Alternatively, even where an attempt is made, the bag cannot be resealed and thus remains at least partially open. Similarly, the bag may subsequently unroll. Individual cereal pieces may then undesirably be released from the bag and/or contaminants can enter into the bag. Regardless, the above-described reclosure feature associated with the carton normally does not provide an effective barrier to unexpected product displacement and/or contamination due to removal, poor design, misuse, lack of use, etc. These concerns are exacerbated when attempting to store a previously-opened package on its side or when the package is accidentally dropped. In either case, because neither the carton nor the bag provides a complete closure, unanticipated release of cereal from the container may occur.
Viewed as a whole, concerns relating to standard box with an inner liner packaging present numerous opportunities for consumer dissatisfaction. Essentially, consumer preferences for improvements to particulate-type product packaging can be separated into four categories. Consumers prefer that the package be easy to open, easily and satisfactorily reclosed, facilitate consistent and easy pouring and is acceptable for xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d use by a child or others with limited dexterity. Obviously, consumers further prefer that product costs be as low as possible, and that certain other beneficial attributes associated with the existing box with inner liner packaging continue to be implemented. These existing properties include package strength, product damage protection, use of high volume commercially available materials, visual display of product and promotional material, recycleability, stackability, and moisture, aroma, contaminant and insect protection.
Certain packaging schemes are available that address, at least in part, several of the above-listed consumer preferences. Unfortunately, however, these packaging techniques entail other drawbacks, thereby limiting their usefulness. For example, rigid plastic containers having removable, sealable lids are available. The greatly increased costs associated with this packaging configuration prohibit its implementation on a mass production basis. Similarly, it may be possible to provide the inner bag with a xe2x80x9czip-lockxe2x80x9d sealing feature. While this technique may alleviate several of the reclosure issues previously described, the zip-lock design is expensive and often times does not provide a complete seal.
Consumers continue to express a high demand for particulate-type products sold in a paper cartons. However, various problems associated with use of standard packaging, and in particular box with an inner liner packages, may diminish purchasing enthusiasm. In fact, any efforts to satisfy consumer preferences on a cost effective basis while maintaining the beneficial properties of current packaging, will likely result in heightened sales. Therefore, a need exists for a particulate-type product canister configured to address consumer use preferences.
One aspect of the present invention provides a canister for storing a particulate-type product. The canister includes a tubular body, a bottom panel, a top panel and a plurality of tabs. The tubular body defines an upper opening, a lower opening, and an internal storage region. The bottom panel is connected to the tubular body so as to encompass the lower opening. The top panel is similarly connected to the tubular body so as to encompass the upper opening and includes a lid. The lid is selectively secured to the tubular body at the upper opening such that the lid is moveable from an initial, closed state to an opened state, and from the opened state to a reclosed state. In the initial, closed state, the lid is secured to the tubular body. In the opened state, the lid is displaced from the tubular body to define a pour opening through which the internal storage region is accessible. In the reclosed state, the lid substantially encompasses the pour opening. Finally, the plurality of tabs are associated with the lid in at least the reclosed state.
During use, a user opens the canister by moving the lid from the initial, closed state to the opened state. The particulate-type product is distributed from the canister through the pour opening. Following distribution of a desired quantity of product, the lid is transitioned to the reclosed state, effectively resealing the canister. In a preferred embodiment, formation of the tabs is completed as the lid is forced from the initial closed state to the opened state, and the tabs assist in frictionally securing the lid to the tubular body in the reclosed state.